


Cooler Heads Prevail

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [279]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Anger Management, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've made sure he hasn't broken that vow.  And he hasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooler Heads Prevail

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 29 August 2016  
> Word Count: 170  
> Prompt: angry  
> Summary: I've made sure he hasn't broken that vow. And he hasn't.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I rather like that this little tidbit has come out for my headcanon on Patrick Shay. We know so little about him from canon, and I like to fill in the gaps.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Patrick Shay is slow to anger. His husband has often commented that they balance each other out in temperament. While this may be true, it doesn't fully explain the evolution of Patrick's behavior. You see, I was instrumental in that, even if he doesn't remember.

When Patrick was just a boy, he was an angry child. The younger brother by five years, he was picked on often. The older boys liked to rile him up, then take turns beating him up. He became a sore loser, but learned to fight back, anger always simmering just below the surface.

Until one day, he got angry enough to push one of the older boys out into the street in front of a car. I appeared only to Patrick as I kept the boy safe enough to only soil his pants in terror.

As realization dawned on Patrick's face, I clearly heard his unspoken vow not to let anger rule his life. I've made sure he hasn't broken that vow. And he hasn't.


End file.
